


Prompts of Anna and Bates

by PeriodDramaWriter



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Adorable, Anna and Bates, Bates Family Fluff, Children, Downton Abbey - Freeform, F/M, Hurt and comfort, John Bates - Freeform, Love, Might be some of the other downstairs characters, Parents, Romance, Servants, anna bates - Freeform, husband and wife, one shots, otp, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriodDramaWriter/pseuds/PeriodDramaWriter
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Banna and their children that all stem from a one-word prompt. These will not be in any kind of order. I hope that you all enjoy these one-shots and that you will review to let me know what you think of them. Thanks for having a read! I don't own Anna or Bates; all rights go to Julian Fellows and ITV.





	Prompts of Anna and Bates

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi everyone and welcome to my story! This first chapter is literally just pure family fluff so I hope you all enjoy! Please comment to let me know what you thought! x

**Laugh**

**The first thing that John heard when he returned home from Downton on a late summer's evening was the infectious laughter that was coming from the kitchen at the end of the hall. He was unable to prevent the loving smile from spreading across his lips as he took off his hat before placing it on the shelf and beginning to approach the kitchen, his cane tapping on the wooden floor as he did so.**

**He felt his heart swell at the sight before him when he entered the kitchen, his smile growing as his gaze fell upon the two girls that made his life complete. There was a radiant smile on Anna's lips as she used a damp washcloth to clean their three-year-old daughter's flour-covered face, Margaret giggling in response as she was standing on one of the dining chairs in order to reach the counter.**

**Margaret was the spitting image of her mother in every way, shape and form. She had gained her mother's long blonde hair that curled at the ends, she had gained her soft rosebud lips and she had gained her midnight blue eyes that never failed to sparkle whenever she was up to something. Her personality was no different to her mother's, either. She was one of the most loving little girls alive.**

**John was unable to suppress his chortle when his gaze fell upon the flour-covered floor and counter, both Anna and Margaret turning to look at him before their eyes lit up. 'Goodness me, what have you two been up to now?' He raised his brow at the two of them as he ventured further into the room, Anna laughing as she took in the sight of the mess that she and Margaret had made while baking.**

' **Someone went a little too overboard with the flour.' She smiled as she stroked their little girl's hair.**

' **I'm helping Mummy bake cupcakes, Daddy!' Margaret told him, the excitement unmistakable in her voice before she squealed when he swept her up from the chair with one arm and balanced her on his hip. 'They're for my birthday party tomorrow!' Her deep blue eyes fell closed when he pressed a delicate kiss onto her brow, John sighing against her skin as he stroked his thumb against her leg.**

**His eyes held nothing but unconditional love for her when he drew back from her skin a short time later, a surge of pride coursing through him as she snuggled further into his warmth. He couldn't quite believe that she was going to be four in just six hours' time. It only felt as though it had been five minutes since Anna had eased her into his embrace for the first time on the night of her birth.**

' **It's your birthday tomorrow?' He asked, feigning surprise as she stroked his hair with her fingers. He felt himself fall all the more in love with her when she nodded with a large grin. 'Let me guess how old you're going to be.' He hummed in thought for a few moments before drawing her closer. 'I know; you're going to be five.' Margaret shook her head in response with a giggle. 'You'll be seven.'**

' **Da-addy!' She rolled her eyes playfully before slipping her arms around his neck. 'I'm going to be four!' She put up four of her little fingers before he kissed the pads of them, a loving sigh escaping him when he glanced up at his wife and saw the bittersweet smile that was etched into her features. He knew that she hated knowing that Margaret was growing up; that she wanted time to just stop.**

**He couldn't deny that he felt the same way.**

' **Come here.' He told her when he extended his arm to her after hanging his cane over the back of the chair, Anna offering him a soft smile before she took a few steps and allowed him to slide his arm around her waist as she lay her head down on his shoulder. 'I love you so much.' He whispered as he pressed his lips to the soft skin of her brow in a long kiss, running his hand up and down her side.**

' **I love you too.' She reassured him, the emotion evident in her voice.**

' **Don't be sad, Mummy.' Margaret said when she began to stroke her mother's hair with the palm of her hand, Anna becoming overwhelmed with the deep love that she possessed for her as she lifted her head from her husband's shoulder and ran the backs of her fingers down her smooth cheek. 'I don't want you to be sad.' Anna felt warm tears burn in the back of her eyes as she met Margaret's gaze.**

' **Mummy isn't sad, sweet-pea.' She reassured her when she grasped her three-year-old's hand in her own and brought it to her lips before pressing slow kisses onto the back of her small palm. 'I'm just so proud of you because you're such a big girl now.' A gentle smile appeared on Margaret's lips at her answer, Anna giggling as her little girl extended her arms to her and she took her in her arms.**

**Margaret's head came to settle on her shoulder then before she buried her face in her neck and gave a deep huff of contentment as her natural scent invaded her senses. 'You were born to be a mother.' John told his wife when he placed his hand upon the small of her back, stroking his thumb against it through the floral fabric of her dress. 'Which is why I can't wait for this little one to come along.'**

**He placed his spare hand upon the only recently detectable swell of her stomach through her apron, the two of them sharing a smile as she covered his hand with her free one before slipping her fingers through the gaps in his own. She gazed up into his hazel brown eyes for a short time before he bent at the waist to kiss her lips, her eyes drifting closed as he drew her close with the hand on her back.**

' **She's going to make such an incredible big sister.' She shook her head once they had parted from their kiss, running her fingers through Margaret's long blonde tresses as her little girl appeared to be drifting off in her arms. 'She's already been practicing with her dolls.' The two of them laughed as she snugged their daughter closer, Margaret sliding her little arms around her neck with a sigh.**

' **She's going to be a natural.' He agreed. 'Why don't I take her upstairs and see if I can get her off while you finish up in here? I think she should have an earlier night tonight since she's going to be having such a long day tomorrow.' Anna nodded in response before drawing Margaret away from her shoulder, the three-year-old going willingly into her father's embrace before he stroked her hair.**

' **I love you.' Anna smiled when she turned to the sink and picked up the washcloth once again.**

' **I love you too.' He replied as he began to carry Margaret out of the kitchen. 'More than you know.'**

* * *

**Anna shook her head as a quiet giggle escaped her when she made her way up the staircase a short time later and she could hear the peals of laughter that were coming from her daughter's room, her hands coming to rest upon her hips when she reached Margaret's doorway and she watched as John tickled her sides through her nightgown as he was sat on the edge of her bed. She adored their bond.**

' **Mmm…it really looks like you're trying to get her off to sleep.' She smirked as she leaned against the wall, her husband and daughter turning their heads in her direction before John chuckled and Margaret offered her one of the cheekiest smiles she had ever seen. 'It's a good job I decided to fix her a bottle before I came up here; I don't know how I would have gotten her settled if I hadn't had done.'**

**She ventured further into the bedroom before approaching the bed and offering Margaret the bottle of warm milk that she had made up for her. 'Thank you, Mummy.' Her little girl smiled before she released a rather large yawn, Anna shaking her head with a smile as she stroked her mussed hair.**

' **It's alright, my darling.' She whispered before dropping a kiss to her hairline. 'Now, it's time to go to sleep. You don't want to be too tired to play with your friends at your party tomorrow, do you?' Margaret shook her head in response as she suckled on the nipple of her bottle, her hair splayed out over her quilt. 'Give Daddy a kiss goodnight and then Mummy will lie with you for a little while.'**

**Margaret pushed herself up into a sitting position before putting her bottle down on the quilt, John feeling his heart swell with love for her when she rose up onto her knees before placing her hands on his shoulders and leaning forward to give him a simple kiss on the lips. 'Night night, Daddy.' She smiled before watching her mother pull back the covers of her bed, Anna smiling as she climbed in.**

' **Night night, sweetheart.' John whispered as he tucked a strand of blonde hair back beneath her ear. 'I'll go and get ready for bed while you're lying with her.' He told his wife once he had risen from their daughter's bed, Anna giving him a silent nod with a smile before he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her close. He then captured her lower lip in a slow kiss, his wife caressing his face.**

**He began to make his way out of the bedroom once the two of them had parted with a soft smack, a loving smile spreading across Anna's lips when he turned out the main light and the oil lamp on Margaret's bedside table cast a perfect glow over her. 'Budge up.' She told her, her voice quiet before Margaret shuffled backwards towards the wall so that she had enough room to lie down on the bed.**

**She then climbed onto the mattress before settling down next to her little girl, her head coming to rest upon her pillow before Margaret snuggled up to her and she wrapped her arms around her petite frame when her head landed on her shoulder. She was powerless to resist the urge to run her fingers through Margaret's long blonde tresses as they lay together, a contented sigh falling from her lips.**

**It was hard for her to accept that her little girl was no longer a baby; that she no longer needed she and John to do everything for her. She wouldn't deny that the first year after Margaret's birth had been difficult and she had been beyond exhausted, but she would do anything if it meant that she could have those months back. She missed Margaret's newborn smell more than she could explain.**

**She was loving her toddler years, though. She loved going for long walks in the park with she and John when it was his half-day; she loved being able to build sandcastles and go paddling in the sea with her whenever she and John took her to London every few months, and she adored being able to bake cakes and do arts and crafts with her all day long. She didn't want her little girl to grow up.**

**She felt Margaret shift in her embrace a few moments later, a warm smile appearing upon her lips as she snugged her closer before accepting the empty bottle from her and placing it on the bedside table. 'It's time for you to go to sleep now, sweetheart.' She told her when she turned her head in her direction and stroked her cheek with the backs of her fingers. 'You've got a long day ahead of you.'**

**Margaret tilted her head back against her shoulder in a silent request for a kiss, Anna leaving the softest of kisses upon her lips before she rose from the bed. She then pulled the quilt further over her daughter and stroked several errant strands of blonde hair back beneath her ear, the fatigue clear in her blue eyes as she turned the oil lamp down somewhat. 'Sweet dreams, Maggie. I love you lots.'**

' **Like jelly tots.' Maggie added as her eyes were closed, Anna revelling in the quiet giggle she gave as she padded over to the bedroom door before stepping out onto the landing and closing it after her.**

**There were so many things that she adored about her daughter, but she had to admit that her laugh was the thing that she adored the most.**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading and please comment (I ADORE comments) x


End file.
